The Life of Naxx Septix: Special
by ShipMalec
Summary: The Life of Naxx Septix: Special is just about what Naxx and our beloved CoVT characters do for the holidays/etc. You don't have to read The Life of Naxx Septix but it might help you know Naxx's character better. : Updates will be posted on a day of special event/etc. DISCONTINUED on 8/1/12


**The Life of Naxx Septix:**

**Holiday Specials**

**A/N: Okay so this is put as a new story because I would just get messed up if I put it in the original story. It takes place in random AU sometimes and will not always go with the main story. This 'story' will be posted/updated when it is a holiday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CoVT... Only Naxx... So far...**

_**Special 1: Valentine**_

"Hey Naxx." Someone called out.

I turn around dreading what was about to happen next.

One of my classmates stood there with a Valentine heart.

"Hey." I reply.

He holds out the heart.

"Will you be my Valentine?" He asks looking at me with hoping eyes.

"No." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone getting beat up."

"Can you at least take the heart?" He pleas.

I look around and swipe the heart from his hand into my backpack.

He grins happily and walks away.

_Stupid Valentine's Day..._

"Naxx!"

I turn around again.

"Oh.. Hey Vlad."

"Valentine's sure sucks huh?" He said.

_He must have seen that..._

"Yeah... No doubt about that.." I mutter.

"So... Who's your Valentine?"

"No one. What about you Vlady?"

He blushes.

"I don't have one..."

"What about Meredith? Are you gonna ask her?" I question.

_Vlady and Meredith sittin' in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._

I direct this thought to Vlad.

Vlad blushes even more red this time.

"N-No! That. Would. NEVER. Happen!" He confesses.

I start chuckling.

Henry overhears and comes walking to us.

"What would never happen?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Vlad says trying to end this conversation.

Henry turns to me.

"What would never happen?" He asks again.

"D-D-Do-Don't tell him!" Vlad stutters.

I look at him.

"Why shouldn't he know? It's not like he doesn't know about most of it anyway."

I direct my thought to Henry for my amusement.

He starts laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Bwaaaahahahahaaaa... T-T-T-T-Th-Tha-That's what you don't want me to know?"

I begin laughing along with Henry.

Vlad glares at me.

"Hahahahahahahahaha... That's.. The... Funniest... Thing... I've... Ever... Heard..."

"Eheheheh... Hey Meredith!" I shout when I see a blob of pink.

Meredith walks over.

"Hey Naxx. Vlad. Henry." She said blushing at Henry's name.

Vlad gives me another glare before looking at Meredith.

"Hey... Meredith."

I give Henry a kick.

"Ouch..." He says and stands up.

Henry glares ate me a little.

_Glares everywhere..._

I mockingly put my hand to my heart and give a look of hurt.

"Don't be so mean to Naxx." Meredith says dragging me with her.

I look back at Henry and Vlad's looks of shock.

_Naxx: 100 _

_Vlad: -100_

_Henry: -100_

I direct it to their thoughts and stick my tongue out.

_Take. That... _

"They are so immature today." Meredith said.

"I know."

"Naxx... Can you do me a favor..." She starts twisting her locks of hair.

"What?" I grin mischievously.

"Can you... Give... Henry... This..." She slowly gets out and blushes.

"Oh..."

_Awkward..._

"Um... I mean... Sure." I answer.

"Thanks!" She says running off and leaving a decorated heart in my palms.

**Ding!**

_The bell... Now's my chance!_

I walk away from the crowd going to their class and head to Henry's locker.

_Henry!_

I spot Henry and back up.

_Bad timing!_

I run to my classroom and sit down.

_Otis wouldn't give me detention for anything! Heheheh..._

Otis begins talking about our homework and whatever else we're doing today.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(End of Otis' class)

I walk out of the door to the hallway.

"Vlad." Otis said.

"Yes?" Vlad replies.

Otis motions Vlad to his desk.

_Whatever... Vlad will deal with whatever Otis tells him._

"Henry!" I shout.

He turns around and strolls to me.

"What?" He asks.

I hand him the Valentine from Meredith.

"It's from Meredith." I say before he can do anything else.

_I am such a nice person... Not... Stupid Valentine's Day..._

**How did you guys like this... Special? Next special will be... Umm... When's the next holiday ****after Valentine's? Err... Please comment/review and tell me how you liked it/hated it... Someone could also be 'nice' like Naxx and tell me what the next holiday is.. XD**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
